


Fakers Gonna Fake

by nyxhemmings13



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cashton, Clemmings, I don't know what else to write, Jealous Michael, Lots of drama, Luke fake dating Arzaylea, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Smut, everything in between
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9993854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxhemmings13/pseuds/nyxhemmings13
Summary: Luke is dating Arzaylea for publicity and the band doesn't know. Michael has a huge crush on Luke and doesn't realize that Luke is actually in love with him. Giant ass fake love triangle and lots of drama. Enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

Michael's day was going great. In fact it was going better than great, it was going amazing. He'd woken up at noon, ate cold pizza for breakfast/lunch and then sat on the couch and played video games. It was Michael's perfect day. The only thing that could make it better was if the love of his life could be there with him. But of course perfection never lasts long. Michael's perfect day ended when Luke came home from a meeting a three. 

Luke looked tired and worn out, meetings with management were usually long and tedious. Michael did everything he could to make sure Luke was comfy. He ordered six pizza's, put Mean Girls on and gave Luke his stuffed penguin. What Michael wouldn't do for Luke is unknown. Of course Luke protested against Michael's motherly ways, because he "isn't three, he's seventeen and goddammit he can take care of himself". Obviously, Michael told him to shut up. So things were going alright. His day wasn't perfect anymore, but he had the love of his life on the couch next to him. Michael was happy. 

Michael's day was completely ruined when Luke spoke up half way through the movie.  
"So, I have a girlfriend." Luke said so casually that Michael almost didn't register the significance of what he had just said. 

Michael choked on his spit. Luke, the love of his life, had a girlfriend. This was an even bigger shock because Michael was pretty sure that Luke was gay. Apparently not. Michael tried to ignore the sharp pain he felt in his chest or the sinking feeling in his stomach. He was pretty sure if someone opened up his chest right now, his heart would be in several pieces. He pinched himself to make sure he wasn't having a nightmare.

"Awesome, man. I'm happy for you." Michael choked out, failing at sounding convincing. "What's her name? What does she look like?" 

"Her names Arzaylea and she is the hottest girl on the planet I swear. Nice ass, puppy dog eyes." He smiled. 

"Are you sure that you're not dating Calum?" Michael attempted to joke.  
Luke groaned and threw a pillow at him. "Shut up." 

Michael chuckled and threw the pillow back at him. They continued to watch the movie in silence. Michael didn't know what to think or feel. Nothing about this situation this situation felt okay with him. His best friend, who he secretly had a giant crush on, was dating a girl. He would take this girl home with him, and Michael would probably spend many sleepless nights, listening to a person he thought was gay, fuck a girl. It was great just great. 

Luke fell asleep halfway through the movie and after it finished, Michael made sure he was comfy before heading up to his own bed. Girlfriend or no girlfriend, he would always take care of his little penguin. Michael didn't sleep at all that night. He tossed and turned, but no matter what, he felt like he had a brick in his stomach. He finally fell asleep at six and didn't wake up until four. When he did, he didn't leave his room. He had a mini fridge in his room and grabbed a beer from it before sitting back down on his bed and playing video games on his x-box. At six, Luke knocked on his door.

"What?" Michael called to irritated with the blonde haired boy to actually get up and answer the door.

"Are you okay? You haven't left the room all day." Luke asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"i'm fine." Michael snapped.

"Good. I just wanted to let you know that Calum and Ashton are coming over in a half an hour."

"Okay."

Luke didn't respond. Maybe he got the message that Michael wasn't in the mood to talk to him. Michael spent another fifteen minutes playing video games before jumping in the shower. As he let the warm water run down his back he thought about Calum and Ashton's response to Luke's news. Calum and Ashton had been dating for two years and were that disgustingly cute couple that everyone finds adorable and annoying at the same time. Michael had always imagined that he and Luke would end up in the same category some day, but that daydream had been crushed last night, along with his soul. 

Michael got out of the shower and pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a sex pistols shirt. He heard the doorbell ring and he knew that the other half of the band had arrived. He walked downstairs and was surprised to find not only the gay couple of the year but also a very attractive brunette. And Luke's arm was around this brunettes waist. Michael felt his stomach sink even deeper. He wanted to run back upstairs to his room and cry into his pillow. But he stayed where he was and tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to poor down his face. Luke cleared his throat.

"Um, Michael, this is my girlfriend Arzaylea."


	2. Drowning

Michael didn’t know how to react. He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. He wanted to run back up to his room and never come out again. Instead, he nodded his head before excusing himself to the kitchen to grab a beer. If he was going to survive this evening, he would need an adequate amount of alcohol. He popped the cap of the bottle, before taking a long gulp. He almost dropped the beer when he noticed someone behind him.

“How are you holding up?” Calum asked.

“What do you mean?” Michael attempted innocence.

“Anyone with two eyes can see that you are head over heels for Luke.”

“I’m fine.” Michael snapped, annoyed that his deepest secret, wasn’t that secret.

“Really? Cause if the person I loved was with someone else, I would be heartbroken.”

“Yeah, well, maybe I’m just tougher than you.” The last thing Michael wanted right now was pity.

“I’m just saying that if you ever need to talk, both me and Ashton are here for you.” Calum, continued, ignoring his comment.

“I said I would be fine. Can I be alone?”

“Sure thing.”

Calum left leaving Michael alone with his thoughts. He didn’t appreciate the fact that, not only was he in love with Luke, but apparently is was painfully obvious. He went back into the living room and sat down in the loveseat. He tried to pay attention, but he kept getting distracted by Luke’s jawline. And his lip ring. And just everything about him. Sadly, he couldn’t just ignore the fact that his girlfriend was sitting on his lap. Kissing him spontaneously. Holding his hand. Why couldn’t that be him? Oh, because apparently Luke wasn’t gay.

By the end of the evening, Michael had more than his fair share of beers and to say that he was tipsy would have been an understatement. He words slurred and he barely walk, much less, in a straight line. He kept telling the same jokes over and over again and the only thing he was really sure of is that he wanted to kiss the blonde haired boy. But he knew that he couldn’t because he was kissing a girl. Eventually, Calum helped him up the stairs and into his room, where he passed out immediately.

The next morning he woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs, with a pounding headache. He glanced at the alarm clock to find out that it wasn’t morning but rather one o'clock in the afternoon. He also noticed a glass of water and an aspirin with a note from Calum. He winced at the disappointment that it wasn’t Luke who had written the note. He eventually dragged himself out of bed, took the pill and then headed down to the kitchen. There he found Luke cooking. 

“Thanks for making breakfast babe.” Michael joked.

“Actually, this is for Arzaylea, but you can have whatever’s left.”

Michael’s heart practically shattered in his chest. Of course the bitch had stayed the night, and of course Luke would be the perfect boyfriend and make her breakfast in bed. Life wasn’t fair. Michael remembered when Luke was terrified of girls, which is probably why Michael had always assumed that he was gay. Of course, Michael now new that that wasn’t true.

He mumbled something under his breath about not needing anything, before heading to the garage. He went to the gas station a couple blocks down the street and bought a six pack of beer along with a ton of junk food. When he got back to the house he headed up to his room. He quickly lit a joint before turning on his x-box and began taking out his anger in Call of Duty. Soon, Michael was as high as a cloud and drunk of his ass. His bed was covered in the crumbs of chips and he smelt horrible. He didn’t care though. He was heartbroken.

It went on for days. He barely left his room and even then it was only to get more beer and food. He wasn’t that surprised when Ashton knocked on his door after five days of sulking.

“Go away.” Michael snapped.

“Look, you can either open the door or I can bust it down.” Ashton retorted.

Michael swore under his breath, before getting up and unlocking the door. 

“What do you want?”

Ashton ignored.

“Jesus Christ you smell. When is the last time you took a shower?”

“Five days.”

“You haven’t showered in FIVE days. Boy, get your ass in that bathroom and clean yourself. You better be ready to go in thirty minutes because me and Calum are taking you out.”

“You’re what?”

“You, my friend, need to move on and the best way to do that is a series of one night stands.”  
Michael raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, maybe it isn’t the best way, but it’s better than what you are doing now. Now go get in the shower.”

“Fine.”

Michael had to admit the shower felt good and so did a fresh change of clothes. He went down to the living room to not only find Ashton and Calum waiting, but also Luke and his new best friend. Of course the little slut had to look perfect in a skin tight black dress. Michael could only hope that they went back to her apartment afterward. 

“Why are they coming?” Michael whispered to Ashton when they headed out the door.

“YOU try arguing with that bitch.” Ashton grouched.

Michael covered his snicker before sliding in next to Calum. The club they were heading to happened to be one of Michael’s favorites. It had a nice drink menu, an amazing DJ and was frequented by hot guys. They got in immediately and Michael quickly found his way to the bar, where he ordered three shots of vodka for himself. He soon was tipsy and ready to find the new man of his dreams. He headed to the dance floor and it didn’t take him long to find a grinding partner.

Over the course of the night he couldn’t help but notice Luke and Arzaylea. They looked so good dancing together and Michael hated it. He wanted to grind on Luke. He wanted Luke to hold onto his hips. He wanted Luke to kiss his neck. He grinded harder onto his partner, whose name he didn’t know. He noticed Luke watching discreetly and Michael swore he looked jealous, but it was probably the alcohol. In fact that was the last thing he remembered before waking up with a stranger next to him.


End file.
